Starting over but first remembering the past
by strawberrykissesxoxo
Summary: 1000 years ago Elizabeth Peeters was young and beautiful when her family fell ill they urged her to go to a mystical land. It is there where she begun to fall for her best friend Kol. Now 1000 years on she moves back to where it started. Mystic Falls. She realises that to start her new life she will have to remember her old one. Follow as she leaps into the past, where it began...
1. Chapter 1

_**Sooo this is my first TVD fanfic... I hope you all like it and please review. it would mean the world to me!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Starting over in a new town is always difficult... I would only stay for a couple of years as that is how long it would take for people to realise that I had never aged a day since I had first arrived..._

_**I shut my diary and stood up sweeping my dark brown hair across my face walking towards the window. I looked out and stared into the distance. Just taking in my surroundings. Seeing the world and all it's natural beauties. I let out a quick sigh and walked back to my diary and reopened to the page I had just begun writing in. **_

So here it goes. It all started in the Middle Ages. I was no older than 9 when my parents had been struck by plague. They had told me that they had planned to get me out safely before I could become ill. They had said that they had friends who lived in a mystical land where no disease could be found. A place where people were strong born with certain gifts. I begged and pleaded for them not to send me or for at least them to come with me but they had refused simply replying that they were too far gone and nothing could save them and that it was their dying wish to see their daughter safe and most of all living.

So then I went. A scared little 9 year old girl. Luckily I didn't travel alone. I had been with my maid Evelyn. Evelyn was a beautiful girl around 16. Once we had finally reached land everything had felt different. This place had a certain feel about it that was unexplainable. Evelyn and I had searched and searched until we had found whom we were looking for. His name was Mikael. Evelyn had told me on the journey over that Mikael and his wife Esther were just like us and had moved here because plague had struck them as well.

Mikael had welcomed us kindly and then took Evelyn and myself to introduce us to his family. He had introduced us to his wife Esther who was a kind beautiful woman who reminded me so much of my own mother. Than he had showed us to his sons who were close to my age but just the slightest bit older. Next was his daughter who I knew then and there that I was going to get along with straight away as she was just like me.

Not much happened through the years that passed after this but when I was around 16 everything started to change. Evelyn had left the village and I hadn't seen her in years and I began to feel truly at home with the Mikalesons. They were my family now and I would've done anything to protect them... So it goes without saying that they would've done the same.

***flashback***

**Living with the Mikaelsons is challenging especially with 5 boys running around being collectively mischievous but I wouldn't have it any other way. Well thinking of that now if I said that it would be a lie. Yes I did love them but I would change some things. Such as my parents. I wished that they could see the young woman I was now becoming and not the scared little girl they said goodbye to but I suppose Mikael and Esther were my parents now. They did everything a parent would and should do. They cared for me as one of their own and for that I am eternally grateful. **

**When I had first moved here many years ago I had become good friends with their daughter Rebekah and what surprised me was that I had actually become quite attached with their two youngest sons Henrik and Kol. We were all best of friends. Henrik was the little brother I always wished to have. Speaking of which that was now him knocking at my door. **

**"May I come in Elizabeth?" Henrik asked in his cheerful voice**

**"Of course you may" I responded sitting up and turning towards the door. **

**He opened the door and came in and jumped onto my bed and begun staring at me with his puppy dog eyes.**

**"What is it Henrik?" I questioned.**

**"I want to go play. I'm entirely bored here and no one else will come with me and you know how mother doesn't like me to go anywhere alone." He exclaimed speaking as fast as he could. **

**"Yes, yes, yes we can go." I said to his extreme delight. "Now out of here whilst I get changed" I added ushering him out the door.**

**"Thank you so much Elizabeth." He yelled running away happily. **

**I quickly changed into some more suitable clothing and went outside to find Henrik. **

**"So where are we going little man?" I said approaching him. **

**He turned around and snickered "I'm not little I'm 10 now"**

**"Ooh I'm sorry big boy." I said sarcastically and I could see Kol and Nik in the background laughing. **

**"Hey" he shouted "it's not funny!"**

**"If you've got a problem with it your going to have to chase me." I exclaimed running away into the woods. **

**I could hear Henrik panting behind me trying to catch me. We soon enough reached my favourite lake and I sat down on the grass waiting for Henrik to join me. **

**"No fair!" He protested **

**"Why is it not fair? I beat you fair and square little one" I shot back**

**He looked slightly disappointed but then his mood quickly shot back up again. **

**"Elizabeth do you ever miss your family?" He asked taking me by surprise **

**Now we were lying down by the edge of the lake. He was now resting his head on my chest as I stroked his hair. I could feel his heavy breathing and he tried to catch his breath.**

**I looked down at him peering into his eyes before answering his question "of course I do everyday but you Little one" I said poking him on the nose before continuing "and your family are now like a new family to me and I love you all very deeply." **

**He nodded and then we just sat there staring out into the distance looking into the water. We were peacefully day dreaming until we heard someone clear there throat. It startled both Henrik and I making us both jump. We quickly stood up and I adjusted my dress. I looked up to see Kol laughing. **

**"You should've seen both of your faces." He grinned cheekily. **

**"You know better Kol than to sneak up on a woman." I told him sternly and went up and smacked him playfully on his arm. **

**My remark only made Kol laugh harder but then he turned his attention towards Henrik. **

**"Brother why don't you go and play a little whilst I sit here and have a chat to Miss Elizabeth." He suggested **

**"Fine" Henrik mumbled then started to walk off.**

**"Don't go too far though" I added**

**"Yes mum" he said rolling his eyes. **

**Kol just chuckled and I proceeded to sit back down on the banks of the lake. I looked back out into my surroundings. I noticed that Kol was just standing there looking at me.**

**"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down?" I asked.**

**It was like he was in a trance and I had just shaken him out of it. **

**"Sorry I umm... it's just... It's just you never cease to amaze me." He replied now sitting down next to me.**

**"And why is that" I inquired whilst my cheeks started to turn rosy pink**

**"Well by the way you can just sit here for hours and just be completely taken in by what's happening around you." He concluded. **

**I nodded knowing what he was saying was true. I did in fact spend most of my days here. I found the world truly amazing. We sat here for a while in silence until I decided to speak. **

**"Come on we better go find that little brother of yours" I sat sitting up. **

**Kol quickly leapt up offering me his hand. **

**"Why thank you" I giggled taking Kols hand. **

**I looked up and saw his beautiful brown eyes peering into my green ones. The world around me seemed to slow. I had never felt this feeling before. What was it?**

**"Are you okay" Kol spoke softly breaking me from my thoughts. As he gazed at me worriedly. **

**I quickly dropped his hand realising that I was still holding on to it. **

**"Oh it's nothing just must've got up too quickly" I joked flustered. **

**"Oh okay then you had me worried for a second then I thought you were going to collapse on me. Now lets find Henrik." He went on. **

**"Yes let's" I mumbled as I walked behind him still feeling somewhat dazed...**

**So that was chapter 1. I hope it all made sense. Just to clarify things invade you weren't sure is Elizabeth is back in mystic falls. This fanfic will roll into the tv series but I'm not sure if it should start from the beginning or from season 3 but let me know your thoughts :) **

**Till next time lovelies xoxoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's chapter 2_ _hope you all like it. Feel free to leave comments about anything including where you would like to see this story go. _

"Henrik... Henrik!" Kol and I both yelled trying to find the younger one.

"Where is he?" I blurted out frantically feeling my heart beat quickening.

"I don't know" Kol said annoyed as he heard my comment.

"Henrik! Henrik!" We continued now becoming more and more worried as to his whereabouts.

"Raaaahhhh" Henrik yelled jumping out of a bush scaring Kol and I.

"Goodness me Henrik you startled me. What is with you two and scaring me today?" I asked

"Maybe your just an easy target" Kol shrugged.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. Kol looked at me then laughed "now what might these be little brother?"

It was then that I realised Henrik had two swords with him. Why would Henrik want swords?

"I want you and Elizabeth to teach me how to fight." He said.

"Ooh don't be ridiculous Henrik you no women don't fight. It's their job to cook and clean." Kol chortled.

I snickered at his words because unknown to him was I had been taking lessons from Elijah. We would meet up occasionally and he would give me a few tips. I was quite handy with a sword and could very easily beat Kol in a battle.

"I know that Kol but I still think Elizabeth could win against you." Henrik explained

Kol looked back at me and shook his head. Still laughing and chuckling to himself.

"I'm up to it if you are?" I offered.

Shrugging my shoulders.

"Fine then but don't blame me if you get hurt."

I just snickered again at his comments. I picked up a sword as did Kol.

"So Henrik the number 1 rule and probably the most important thing you will need to do and is watch your enemy. Number 2 Do not be fooled into making a move before they do and 3 make sure you have your weight on the right feet. You don't want to be caused to get unbalanced to then get struck. Now did you catch all that sweetheart?" He questioned smirking.

"Hmmm I think so." I answered sarcastically

"Well then let the fight begin" Kol exclaimed

We then began fighting. He was strong and quick but I was able to match his strength and pace. My sword was hitting his and his was hitting mine. I fought as well as I could. I was doing well and I could tell that Kol was surprised. I don't know how it happened but all of a sudden we just stopped fighting. We inched closer to each other and our lips were only centimetres apart...

***flashback***

**I was sat down by the lake to enjoy the quiet. It was the night of 14th birthday. It had been quite an amazing night so far but I was a bit overwhelmed and needed some fresh air so I had left my party and come down here.**

**"You know your missing all the celebrations?"**

**I jumped and turned around quickly and to my relief it was only Kol.**

**"Don't do that Kol you know I hate being scared." I declared.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He apologised.**

**Then he came and laid down next to me.**

**"So what are you doing out here all alone? Why aren't you over at the big feast?" He quizzed**

**"Hmmm I just need some air and I needed to think" I sighed**

**"Think about what?"**

**"Life, my family" I responded**

**"I bet you miss your family don't you." I nodded at his words then sighed peering up at the stars.**

**They looked so beautiful tonight. They seemed to shining brighter than ever. Maybe somewhere up there my parents were watching me grow up. Maybe just maybe I mean there's hope isn't there? My face went glum and sad for a couple of moment before Kol spoke again.**

**"Thinking of anything else?"**

**"Love" I revealed.**

**"Love?" He sat up and looked at me funny.**

**"Yes love Kol. I want to know what it feels like to be deeply in love with someone. You tell me Kol, what is it like?" I demanded**

**"I wouldn't know?" He replied with.**

**"What do you mean you don't know? Your going out with Sarah surely you love her?" I said**

**"I do love Sarah but I'm not in love with her." My face dropped at his words and I looked confused but he then went on "Though I think that when your in love with someone you can't stand the thought of being without them. You heart craves to see them, your body melts at their touch and you can't picture life without them. You feel incomplete when they're not near and you trust that person with your life and when you kiss... You feel your heart flutter and your stomach begins to turn nervously like a million butterflies are in it."Kol concluded**

**I was now very flustered and smiling like a fool. I was acting like a little kid. I began playing with some of my long brown hair. I looked down at my hands before talking.**

**"What's it like to kiss someone Kol?" I pleaded and quickly shot my head back up before I could look away nervously.**

**"Are you saying you've never been kissed?"**

**I nodded shyly then turned away embarrassed. He quickly grabbed my face and turned it so I was now looking into his eyes.**

**"I don't understand that. You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. You should have men lining up from miles away just to look at you." I blushed crazily at his words "How would you feel if I kissed you?" He went on**

**My eyes widened before I responded "But Kol were just friends. Friends don't kiss..."**

**"Of course friends kiss. It will just make the kiss even more special because we will always share that special memory" he reasoned.**

**He shuffled over so we were now only a slight movement apart. We looked straight into each others eyes for what seemed like years. Then I watched his hand gently brush away my hair from my face.  
He then proceeded to stoke my cheeks with his cold hands making me shiver. I felt his large hands on my waist pulling me closer and I could now feel his hot breath on my lips.**

**"Shut your eyes beautiful" he whispered into my ear and I did what he said.**

**That's when I felt his soft lips against my. At first I had no idea what to do but then I quickly got used to the feel of his lips on mine. The feeling was indescribable. Kol was right a kiss between friends was special. I wouldn't have wanted to shared my first kiss with anyone else...**

***present day***

We both still stood there looking at each other. That's when I remembered we were supposed to be fighting. I had to win just to prove Kol wrong. Kol seemed completely dazed so I took advantage of the situation...

"Rule number 1... Watch your enemy." I giggled as I brought my sword up to his neck.

One slight movement and the blade was sure to pierce his skin.

"Now repeat after me." I exclaimed

"What?" He said shocked

"I want you to repeat after me. I Kol Mikaelson was just defeated by a girl. Girls can be good with swords and I will never underestimate one again." I sung happily

He went to shake his head to say no but I put more pressure up on his neck and it began to bleed. He then sighed and repeated what I had just said.

"Good. Now come along Henrik let's go back to the kitchen where according to your idiotic brother is where women belong." I chortled

Henrik and I began our way back to camp leaving Kol completely flabbergasted.

**Till next time lovelies xoxox **


	3. Chapter 3

"Elijah, Finn, Nik guess what happened!" Henrik yelled running over too his older brothers as I tried to keep up

"What little brother?" Niklaus responded whilst ruffling his hair

"Elizabeth beat Kol in a sword fight!" Henrik explained eagerly

"You did what?" Mikael asked coming to meet us all furiously

"Father you should of seen her. She beat Kol" Henrik said running over to Mikael

I was embarrassed everyone was now staring at me. So I quickly declared "oh it was nothing"

I began to walk off before Mikael grabbed me with his strong hands pulling me back.

"It was nothing huh?" He laughed. "You stupid girl! A sword is not for a woman. How dare you shame this family by even picking one up let alone beat one of my sons. You fool..." He growled and then slapped me across the face with the back of his hand.

I immediately fell to the ground because of the force Mikael had used and tears started to form in my eyes. I watched through blurred vision as Mikael walked away still babbling about how much of an idiot I was.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Elijah questioned running over to help me . He crouched down next to me and grabbed my hand

"Yes, yes I'm fine" I put on a fake smile as I was somewhat frightened by the ordeal.

That was the first time Mikael had ever hit me. I'd seen him lose his temper with all most everyone but he had always seemed calm towards me. It was unusual and it scared me.

"What happened?" Kol asked as he now came running over as well.

Kol looked very concerned and worried. I started picking myself up off the ground with the help of Elijah then began to brush myself off before Elijah answered Kol's question "Henrik came back boasting about yours and Elizabeth's little sword match and father heard and well..."

Kol's face didn't looked so bothered any more but more angry.

He then snickered "Good you deserved it! You were stupid to even pick up that sword!"

Kol then stormed off leaving me to now be the flabbergasted one. I was shocked by Kol's comment. I thought he would've cared more but I guess not.

I turned my attention back to Elijah who was looking at Kol but then he looked at me before whispering "I hope you hit him as hard as you could with that sword."

This made me laugh and I wiped my tears away and thanked Elijah and grabbed Henrik who looked shocked and pulled him into a hug.

"Come here you rascal. Always getting others into trouble aren't you?" I joked

"Sorry" he apologised

"Ah don't worry Henrik it's just maybe it'll be you that I beat with my sword next time" I giggled

Henrik laughed and we made our way to help Esther and Rebekah cook dinner.

Dinner was let's just say awkward. Mikael acted like nothing had happened but he still had a slight touch of anger in his voice. Kol and I on the other hand were just having a massive stare off. We both acted bitterly towards each other for the whole night. Neither of us spoke a word.

Once it was time for me to go to bed I was relieved to get away from everyone. Well almost everyone, Rebekah and I share a room and from the moment I came in she looked at me in the way that said... Tell me everything. So I did. All she could say was what a complete fool Kol was and she was glad that I had put him back in his place. Though if only I put him in his place again when he had told me that Mikael had a right to hit me.

I was in a light sleep when I heard tapping on the door. I got out of bed and opened the door.

"Kol?"I spoke still half asleep

"Come with me!" He protested and then he dragged me to the lake.

It wasn't actually cold out because it had been very warm today. There was a slight cool breeze but it didn't bother me.

"What are we doing here Kol?" I yawned

"I wanted to apologise"

"Wait what? You Kol Mikaelson want to apologise." I was puzzled.

Kol was never one to say I'm sorry because he believed he was always right no matter what.

"Yes Elizabeth. Look I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said you deserved to get hit. I guess I was still a tad angry that you beat me."

"Well thank you but if you ever say or do something stupid again I will not forgive so easy. You got that?" I protested

"Yes, yes but what if I do this?" He grinned cheekily

"Do what...?"

But before I knew it Kol picked me up and was now dragging me into the lake. I was put over his shoulder and began kicking and screaming "put me down! Kol I'm serious!"

He was now up to his waist in water.

"Kol put me down" I begged

"Okay" he sweetly replied

I sighed only to be thrown off his shoulder into the water. I jumped up as quickly as I could and gasped for air.

"Kol" I groaned "you stupid ergh"

I started attacking him trying to dunk him under but it wasn't much use. He was much stronger then me. So then I decided to run at him full force and tackle him. It worked. Kol went under much to my delight. We splashed each other laughing and carrying on. Kol picked me up again spinning me around in the air. I thought he was going to put me under again but he put me straight back down.

I stared at him confused whilst he stared back at me. He made his way closer to me. I was about to walk away but he pulled me back and our bodies slammed together. I bit my lip then looked back into his eyes. I felt like I was drowning in them. He lifted my chin up and our lips crashed together. He introduced his tongue into my mouth which was never expected. We kept on going with the kiss and our tongues fought for dominance. We both kept on trying to be the one to control the kiss. Even kissing we were both still being stubborn.

Kol pulled away and we were both breathing heavily before he whispered in my ear "god you're beautiful" then he kissed me ear and made his way down to my neck leaving a small trail of kisses. I let out a small gasp. He started to make his way down to my chest I reached for his waist and tugged at his shirt. It was strange being in the water it made movements slower but more passionate. He then placed his hands on the strings of my nightgown carefully undoing them...

But then it was like realisation hit us both. We were friends. What were we doing. We pulled away and looked at each other. What were we thinking? There was a silence.

Then Kol broke it by coughing awkwardly mumbling "we should umm get back..."

I nodded and tied up the strings on my dress and Kol tucked his shirt back in. We made our way back and I went back to my rotime ruby

**Sorry it took so long for an update but I will be updating again soon if not today then tomorrow **

**till next time lovelies ex oh ex oh ?**


	4. Chapter 4

"What were you doing?"

I jumped as Rebekah looked at me questionably.

"Nothing I just needed some air." I shot back

"And you ended up soaking wet how?"

"I trip on a tree root and stumbled into the lake." I replied calmly

"It's not like you to be clumsy." She suspiciously implied

I knew she didn't believe me but it was better than saying I'm sorry I snuck out. Your brother came to apologise so he dragged me to the lake and then we made out.

I shrugged her off and went to change. I then braided my hair and slumped down back in my bed.

The next day Kol had been completely ignoring me. I understood why I had no idea what had gotten into me. Kol and I were friends nothing more. Anyway tonight was the massive village feast. It would be a night filled with eating, dancing and drinking. Everyone in the village would be there. It was the biggest event of the year.

Rebekah and I were getting ready. We decided to braid her hair while we kept mine curly and pulled some of it back but we left a few ringlets to frame my face. Rebekah wore a beautiful blue and grey gown and I wore a black and purple one.

"Hmmm I think we're missing something..." She sighed "wait I've got it!"

She rushed over to her small vanity and grabbed the bunch of flowers from her vase. She placed five little purple ones in my hair that were the same colour as my dress.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed happily

"Are you going with anybody tonight Rebekah?" I asked curious

"I'm actually going with Thomas..." She spoke softly

"Thomas really... Wow I didn't see that coming."

Thomas was like me. He stayed with the Mikaelsons and they treated him like another son. He was 17 so he was 1 year older than Rebekah and myself.

"Oh don't act so surprised Elizabeth. I mean he's young, friendly and good looking of course" she giggled

"Well I'm happy for you!" I drew her into a hug

She pulled away asking "is someone taking you?"

I sighed "no nobody asked me..."

"Didn't Kol?" She questioned

"No why would?" I quickly turned my head away fearing Rebekah had somehow found out about last night.

"Well it's just you are best friends. I thought he'd take you as a friend seeing he doesn't have anyone to go with. Any way I'm sure you'll find someone there to dance with. If not what are sisters for?" She smiled and left the room.

I arrived at the feast and looked around to see if I could find anyone that I knew. I saw Klaus and Elijah fighting again! It was probably over Tatia. I looked around again there was Finn with some woman I didn't know the name of and Rebekah with Thomas. I didn't really want to interrupt any of them so I went and sat down at a bench with a glass of wine. I was extremely bored already. Normally the feast was much more fun but tonight I just wasn't in the mood. I started tracing the rim of my wine cup and it gave off a quiet chime.

"This sucks!"

I looked up to see Henrik with his arms crossed and he plonked down next to me.

"I know little one" I agreed with him.

I looked up at the sky it would've been about 10pm. It was a full moon tonight. The feast were always held on full moons and this one was sure to go for another couple of hours but I don't know if I could stand being here much longer.

"Henrik have you eaten?"

"Yes that I did do and now I'm stuffed!" He said pointing to his belly as if it were going to explode making me laugh.

"Good cause we're leaving." I explained

"What why?" He groaned

"Because like you said it's boring here. If we go home we can do something fun. Plus if we leave now I'll even carry you on my shoulders." I offered

"You have a deal" he smiled sticking out his hand for me to shake.

I remained sitting on the bench as Henrik climbed up on my shoulders. We were about half way home when Henrik started to say that he felt unwell. I told him to hang on and I walked as fast as I could to get him home.

Once we had made it I handed him a wooden bucket and almost immediately he threw up. I sat next to him and slowly rubbed circles on his back. It wasn't long before the bucket was nearly full so I raced to go get another one. I came back as quick as I could. I put the full bucket on the table and gave Henrik the empty one. About an hour later Henrik had finally stopped throwing up.

"So much for having fun" he joked

"Why I thought this was splendid didn't you?" I laughed back "why don't we get you into bed and you can sleep it off?"

He nodded and he got up. He went to take a step forward but he stumbled almost fainting but he stopped as he knocked into the table which made the bucket fall and its contents splashed on the ground and all over my dress.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Elizabeth" Henrik apologised

"Hey don't worry about it. Do you think you can make it the rest of the way to bed whilst I go down to the lake to collect some water to clean this mess up?" I asked

He nodded again and staggered away. I sighed and looked down at my dress which was covered in muck. I went down to the lake with a bucket to collect water in. I walked into the water so it could wash my dress. I filled up the bucket and retreated from the water. I was on my way back when I heard ruffling in the bushes and faint voices. I started to panic not knowing who was out there.

I turned around, frantically looking to see whom it may be. I started walking backwards when I crashed into someone. I fell to the ground and dropped the bucket of water. I heard laughter and I was about to get up and hit whoever it was but I stopped when I saw who it was.

"Kol... I mean lord Kol" I exclaimed and curtsied.

Although the Mikaelsons saw me and Thomas as their own to others we were just peasants... Street rats they had picked up to serve them. Kol looked surprised to see me. I looked at him his hair was messy and his shirt was untucked. I looked across to the mystery girl he was with. Her dress was sloppily done up and her hair too also messy. It immediately clicked on what they had been doing and I felt jealous and angry but why?

"What are you doing out here?" The girl spat making me fume more.

"I came to collect water" I retorted

"In the middle of the night?" She smirked but began to hold her nose "Oh my goodness what is that stench? You look and smell like you live in a pig pen." Kol chuckled at more of the girls insults she didn't stop she kept on going and going "Although it doesn't surprise me that you look like rubbish after all you are just an orphaned little scrapper who's parents sent her away because how could they possibly love a face like that? I mean how could anybody love you"

Kol stopped laughing and looked at me. Anger was boiling inside of me and I was about to hit the whore but I controlled myself.

"If you must know I left the feast early with Henrik. Once we got home Henrik told me of how he felt unwell so I rushed to get him a bucket. Henrik finished throwing up so I placed the bucket on the table to help Henrik up. Once Henrik was up he almost collapsed but to stop himself he crashed into the table sending the bucket flying on to me" I bellowed.

I shoved the bucket into her making her stumble backwards and I started to walk off.

"Elizabeth" Kol murmured

I was going to keep going but this time I couldn't control my anger towards them I had to let my thoughts on them out.

"I'm sorry was there something you wanted to say? Please go on about how pathetic I am while I was the only one looking after your brother while you were out here with some harlot!" I growled

"Are you seriously complaining? It is your job. You are only a slave" the girl joked sounding fearful

Kol didn't find it funny but I sure did...

"A slave!" I laughed "I am nobodies slave. I cannot be sold and I sure as hell cannot be bought! Oh and now what's that smell" I said mimicking the same actions she did before " It's the smell of a tramp! Well goodnight my Lord I'm off to go sleep in my pig pen maybe they can love my face but then again nobody could love a face like mine!" I smirked and bowed to them both.

I then snatched the bucket out of her hand and made my way to the water this time neither of them bothered to stop me. That was probably wise of them. I was still aggravated. I'm normally good at controlling my anger but tonight it got the best of me...

**I hope you like this chapter! It was quite fun to write. I'm just going to say that there were a few slight hints of what's to come in there! **

**Till next time lovelies ex oh ex oh** ?


	5. Chapter 5

I was still cleaning the mess up when I heard chattering coming through the door. It was Esther, Mikael, Rebekah and Niklaus.

"My gosh Elizabeth what happened?" Esther fretted

"Henrik and I came back from the feast early and he then said he felt sick and well this is the outcome" I explained

"Here let me" Esther went to grab the brush and bucket from me but I refused "no, no you check on Henrick I'll finish up here. You lot go and get some rest it's been a long night"

"Thank you" they all said and then left.

I continued and had finally finished. I heard footsteps again. I was really hoping it to be Elijah or Finn but it was Kol. Just great I thought really great.

He looked at me and I stood up put the brush in the bucket. I pushed the bucket at him.

"I see you weren't kidding?" He joked

"Are actually being serious with me right now? You thought that I would make this up for what... Attention or something?"

"I don't know what I thought" Kol grumbled

"Well you want to know what I think? I think that you don't care one but about me! Tonight you had the opportunity to prove me wrong but you just shoved me aside like I was no better than the dirt you walk! Here's another thing never again treat me as one of your play things I am not there to be used by whenever you feel like acknowledging my existence." I shouted

"Elizabeth you know that's not true" he pleaded

I rushed to my room and slammed the door in his face

"Goodnight Kol" I snapped

I groaned and mumbled a while bunch of nothing before I realised Rebekah was awake and staring at me strangely.

"Ergh I hope your night went a whole lot better than mine"

"it was indeed!" She beamed "Thomas and I kissed!"

"Awww that's amazing" I smiled happy for her "well we better get some sleep and you can tell me all the details in the morning!"

I woke up grabbed some breakfast and did something's around the house. Henrik was in bed still feeling unwell and Esther kept telling me to stop working she said I already did enough last night but I said it was no trouble. I kept going for a little while longer when Esther refused to take no for an answer and threw me outside and said go and get some fresh air. I saw Elijah practising with his sword so I went over to talk to him.

"Elijah can you please give me another lesson on sword fighting!" I begged

"Well hello to you too and the answers no if Mikael catches us he won't just give you bruised cheek!" He reminded

"Oh Elijah don't be such a girl!" I pleaded

"Oh okay follow me but if we get caught it was your idea not mine" he said

I nodded and Elijah grabbed two swords and made his way into the woods. We were practising for a while and Elijah was giving me some really good tips.

"Okay you're doing it all wrong. You want to keep your hand loose on the sword so you can make a move. Here like this" he explained.

He then moved behind me place his hands on my hands and then swung.

"There much better! Now try without my help" I did as he had told me "excellent but what if I did this?"

He then pointed the sword at my throat. I was a little scared at first but I realised Elijah wouldn't hurt me so I quickly flicked away his sword with mine and then grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back.

"Then I would have to do that" I giggled

All of a sudden we heard a noise coming from a nearby bush. On instinct I dropped my sword and kicked it to the side and then emerged who other than Kol

"Ahh so this is where the young warrior learns all her moves. Too bad you're still a girl and girls don't fight"

"They may not but I could still take you on any day" I urged picking up my sword

Kol was furious you could tell by the way he looked at me.

Elijah saw this too so he begged "Kol don't do this just walk away"

"Oh Elijah come on it's just a little fun" Kol grabbed Elijahs sword and turned around to face me. I walked towards him and we started fighting. Our swords clashed together. We were both going strong not letting the other get the upper hand. "Very good I see Elijah's taught you well" Kol snickered. I looked back at Elijah who had a disappointed look on his face. At that moment I got distracted and Kol made his move. I don't know if he deliberately did it but I felt the sharp blade cut through my bicep. I flinched in pain and looked at my it was bleeding heavily. I dropped the sword and placed my hand on the wound. It was quite a deep gash. Kol dropped his sword and ran to me as did Elijah "Elizabeth I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you" Kol pleaded I just pushed him away replying "just go away Kol. I don't want to hear it"

I pushed him away and walked between him and Elijah and made my way back home. I quickly made it to my room and closed the door and put my back against it sighing.

"Elizabeth what happened?"I looked up to see Rebekah in the room she had startled me "we've got to clean it up now! I'll go and get some things"

She came back minutes later with some things. She had some of Esther's balms and remedies but also with a metal object which could only mean one thing.

"No, no, no you can't" I refused

"Elizabeth I've got to otherwise we won't be able to stop the bleeding"

I agreed with her but dreaded the thought. She walked over to the fire and placed the tip of the object in the flames. Then she came back to me and started cleaning the wound. I kept flinching in pain "my goodness Elizabeth you really made a proper job of this" she joked.

I tried to laugh but I felt too lightheaded. The next thing I knew was the door burst open and in came a worried Kol. "Get out Kol" Rebekah yelled

"I want to see how she is" Kol growled back at Rebekah

"Are you the reason she's like this?" Kol didn't even get a chance to answer before Rebekah slapped him in the face "idiot! Now come and give me a hand" she pleaded

Kol started coming towards me I stood up an went to push him away but ended almost fainting. He caught me and put me back on the bed. "Woah careful now"

I looked around to see his eyes staring at me with sorrow. I felt bad now I shouldn't of gotten so angry at Kol.

"You ready?" I turned my attention who was standing above me with the metal object and the tip shone bright red.

"You're not seriously going to do it Rebekah" Kol bellowed

"I have to Kol it's the only way I can stop the bleeding and she's already lost enough blood"

I put my head into Kol's chest and waited for the pain of scorching object on my arm.

"Ahhhhhhh" I screamed in pain "Arrrrrgggggghghhh"

"It's okay it's almost over" Kol reassured me.

"Okay done" Rebekah sighed as did Kol and I

I went to stand up but felt dizzy again. So I sat back down.

"Hey not so fast I'm not done"

"But you just said you were!" I told her

"I said I was done with this thing but I still need to put some things on it and bandage it" she ordered

"Ergh" I groaned.

**Another update hope you like it! **

**Feel free to review and say some things that you'd like to see happen!**

**cause chances are it'll end up in the story :)**

**till next time lovelies ex oh ex oh**

**P.s I'm definitely not a doctor In the Middle Ages so im sorry if I got anything wrong and what Rebekah did to Elizabeth is called cauterisation and it was commonly used to treat wounds (I think so if Im wrong!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo this is now chapter 6. I rewrote it because I felt like it was too much of a skip for what I wanted to originally write. I hope you like it and I hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes. Please review I love hearing other people's feedback or you can tell me if you'd like to see something happen in the story and I will do my best to add it in!**

After almost a week after Kol hit me with his sword he had still not apologised to me I was furious! If I had moved the slightest he could've killed me. Even thinking about it made me angry. I had to slowly calm myself down. We had guest coming over tonight. They were new here so Esther saw fit that we welcome them. I had no intentions of sticking around once I had been introduced I would leave and say I didn't feel well or something. I got ready in one of my dresses. This one was of a deep forest green. I walked out into the kitchen and helped Esther finish up cooking. We heard Mikael talking to someone so we quickly straightened our clothes up and got into a line. Mikael came into the room with 3 people. 2 adults and a teenager. The teenager was a boy and from what I could tell he was quite handsome.

"This is my wife Esther, my sons Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol and Henrik, my daughter Rebekah and guests of my house Thomas and Elizabeth" Mikael said introducing us.

"I am Lord Josef. This is my wife Ariana and my son Arthur" Josef spoke.

I curtsied towards them before I looked up to get a proper look at the people who were standing in front of me. Arthur was gorgeous he had messy sandy blonde hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I he looked at me and our eyes made contact. I gave a slight smile and I bowed my head towards him in acknowledgement. I turned away and made my way to go and help set dinner up.

I walked into the other room and picked up a plate that could hold some fruit. As I turned around I bumped into someone and I dropped the plate in fright. I was waiting for the big smash but it never came. I looked at the floor then made my way up to see two big blue eyes staring at me.

"I'm so sorry excuse my clumsiness my Lord" I quickly curtsied

"Oh don't be foolish I shouldn't have snuck up on you. It was entirely rude of me and please call me Arthur" he beamed smiling showing off his gorgeous smile that would make any girl swoon.

"Well then Arthur that was a very nice save. Thank you" I said

He handed me the plate back before saying "would you like any help?"

"Oh no I'm fine" I told him then he nodded and left the room.

I felt quite flushed. Thomas came in and helped me put the food on plates. We placed it all on the table before we sat down to join everyone. Nothing much was going on but small talk and I found myself entirely bored... Though Arthur and I kept looking at me and when our eyes met I couldnt help but give a shy smile then turn away.

Kol's POV

I looked over at Elizabeth then at Arthur. They kept looking at each other and smiling. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Elizabeth was my best friend and with this new guy coming to town I didn't want to loose her. Even though we hadn't spoken for a week after I accidentally hit her with my sword she was still my friend. I was looking down playing with my food. I was going to excuse myself but I heard someone else's chair move. I looked up and saw Elizabeth standing.

"If I could please be excused I'm feeling a little light headed could it be possible for me to go and get some fresh air?" She requested whilst she looked at father.

"Of course child just don't go to far it's not safe at this time at night " father responded

She nodded and left. I was a about to excuse myself to see how she was but once again I was beaten to it "if you don't mind I would like to see if Miss Elizabeth is okay?" Arthur asked

His father nodded and off he went. I rolled my eyes and went back to playing with my food.

Elizabeth's POV

Dinner was going well and I didn't want to leave but I think I jinxed myself. I actually started to feel unwell so I decided it was time to get some fresh air. I was sitting down on a tree stump looking up at the stars.

"Doesn't it amaze you how many stars there are in the world?"

I quickly turned my head around to see Arthur walking words me.

"Sorry if I startled you again " he said then sat down on the stump, next to me.

"Hmm I guess it's kind of fascinating but not that amazing. Stars have certain other features that attract me to looking at them" I shrugged

"So then what captivates you?" He inquired

"I guess it's we don't really know what they are? Why they shine bright and why they are so beautiful to stare at?" I answered

"What do you believe they are?"

"I believe they're the souls of the people we love, the people we've lost and the people we've left behind. I think that every time we look at star it helps us remember better times or worse. They take us to a place where we want to be and help us forget what's going on around us. I believe my parents souls are up there looking down on me..." I looked over at Arthur who was still looking at the stars.

I stood up and quickly said "it's silly I know"

Then I went to walk away before a pair of hands grabbed me "it's not silly it's perfect"

Our eyes locked together. His looked just liked tonight's stars shining bright and beautiful.

"For the entire night I don't know why but I couldn't keep my eyes off you. There's just something about you? I'm not sure what it is... I can't quite figure it out." His words were like music to my ears.

I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again he was still looking at me. He took a step forward then slowly lowered his head down to mine. Our lips met. They moved in sync with each other. This kiss definitely wasn't like the one I had shared with Kol the other day this kiss was passionate and pure. I didn't want it to end.

We both pulled away for air. I was about go in for another kiss when I felt the sudden urge to throw up. Arthur had started to lean in but I put my hand on his chest and gave a small push.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He glumly declared.

I took a deep breath to control the urge to get rid of everything I'd eaten tonight before I stated "No, no it's not you or the kiss. It was perfect it's just I came out here because I wasn't feeling all too well and well I... how could I put it was about to show you what I had consumed on this night in a not so pleasant way..."

"Oh well that would've been quite ummm nasty" he joked

I giggled "yes it would've been."

"Well we should go back so you can go and get some proper rest" he politely insisted.

I nodded and we went back to the house. When we got in all eyes were on us.

"I'm so sorry but I'm feeling awfully unwell I hope it's not too much trouble for you to excuse me for the rest of the night." I told everyone

"Yes of course my dear and if you need something feel free to call out" Esther replied

"Thank you. It was pleasure to meet you all" I said to Ariana and Josef then turned to Arthur who was standing next to me and curtsied.

"The pleasure was all mine Miss Elizabeth" Arthur responded as he reached down and grabbed my hand.

He gave it a small peck with his soft lips.

"Goodnight Elizabeth, sweet dreams." he whispered in my ear.

I blushed then left the room. Tonight had been perfect. Arthur was possibly one of if not the sweetest person I had ever met. I can't wait to see him again.

**Till next time lovelies ex oh ex oh 3**


End file.
